Undertale OC Review by Don Skeleton
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: Don Reviews your O.C.s. NO CURSE WORDS
1. Chapter 1

This is my version of an Undertale O.C. Review. Here's the sheet.

Name:

Clothes:

Skin:

Hair:

Eyes:

Gender:

Race (Human, Monster, or Hybrid of the two):

Mostly Human or Monster (For Hybrid only):

Soul (Magic if Monster):

L.O.V.E. ( Levels Of ViolEnce):

E.X.P. (EXperience Points):

Atack:

Defence:

Backstory:

Job:

Here's mine.

Name: Don

Clothes: Hoodie without zipper with a water droplet on the chest and a mountain on the pockit, a headband with a tornado on it, a pair of shorts with a fire imblum on it, and a pair of tennis shoes.

Skin: White

Hair: A very light brown

Eyes: White

Gender: Boy

Race (Human, Monster, or Hybrid of the two): a Hybrid of the two

Mostly Human or Monster (For Hybrid only): Human

Soul (Magic if Monster): Half of a Rainbow Soul which stands for Imagination.

L.O.V.E. ( Levels Of ViolEnce): 0

E.X.P. (EXperience Points): 0

Atack: 2 (Normal) 40 (God)

Defence: 1 (Normal) 40 (God)

Backstory: Don was abandoned by family for he was hunted by humans after his father was killed. At the orphanage he was bullied by all the kids except one who was in a wheelchair. His name was James. One day the main bully,Fred (a.k.a I can do anything because I'm mr. Jordan's favorite), pushed James out of his wheelchair and he had his posse roll him around in it. So Don blasted Fred with a bolt of water. Fred's posse chased Don out of the orphanage and to a trail. Don kept running thinking that Fred's posse was still behind him. The posse had turned back knowing they wouldn't see him again anytime soon.

Job: "Don's Grill and Chill" at The Ruins,Snowdin,Waterfall,Hotland,and soon on the Surface.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don: Why do I have to do this?**

**Writer: Because you are my favorite guy. **

**Don: Thanks. (to readers) This O.C. is by Gio Rae Toledo**

Name: Canis Dirus Dogmund

Clothes: Plain white shirt, sky blue jacket with white border, thick-rimmed rectangular glasses, gray scarf, dark blue pants, gray winter boots, glasses, and a dark blue cape with a small gold delta rune badge holding it in place.(Default) Silver armor with dark blue collar. (Armored )**(Cool,he has the delta rune.)**

Skin: White and gray fur

Hair:Gray

Eyes: Blue

Gender: Male

Race: Anthropomorphic wolf monster

Magic: Ability to summon energy swords and daggers.**(So he can summon the swords like undyne or like Papyrus and Sans?)**

LOVE: 0

EXP: 0

ATK: 12

DEF: 11 **(So he's a miniboss?)**

Backstory:

Canis Dogmund was born in Snowdin 24 years before the events of Undertale. His entire clan was rather well known for their services to the royal family, mostly serving in the royal guard. Because of this, Canis was trained by his father, a now-retired royal guard captain, in combat at an early age. Despite such training, he was weak from a physical perspective, and once, he was actually beaten up by some of his classmates. However, he was saved by Undyne, and after that incident, the two eventually became friends. Once they were old enough, Canis and Undyne joined the Royal guard. Undyne proved to be a very capable leader, and became a captain. Canis, however, was more suited to a strategical position, so he became a tactician, although he was still capable of combat. During this time, Canis also received his father's sword, a blade forged before the hum an-monster war which was powered by a human soul, giving the bearer the ability to create energy swords, and was wielded by his ancestors up to present day. His father wants him to be a captain, thou

gh, and he is unsure whether he should do it and take Undyne's position, or allow his best friend to keep it. **(My Creator said that he meant a short bio. Is Undyne his trainer or what?) **

Job: First Lieutenant of the Royal Guard


	3. Chapter 3

**Don: Here we go. An O.C. by Kumu-Grimm.**

Name: Amy **(Last name?)**

Clothes: A black hoodie with no zipper with hot pink lining and inside. A dark red scarf with two ends that reach down to her knees in the back. Blue boot-cut jeans. Black Tennis Shoes with white lining and laces. **(Cool beans).**

Skin: White with a very light tan.

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Brown

Gender: Female

Race: Human **(Just asking. Could you find a friend who wants to make a hybrid?)**

Soul: Hot Pink, Compassion **(Neato)**

L.O.V.E: 1

Exp: 0

Atk: 2

Def: 8

Backstory: A 19 yr old human who went on a trip with various people, friends and bullies. They were pushed down a hole in a mountain after defending herself from said bullies. Had a caring mom but a dad out of the picture. Tries to help others, or at least feels remorse to those she can't help. Which is human society, is alot of the time. Planned on being a Nurse. **(My creator ment like how did they get in to the underground.)**

Job: Get through the underground with the help of Chara and Frisk as a tied soul after a reset. Along with another Curious soul. (Plan to write it on here eventually.) **(Cool)**

**Over all good. I forgot to add the love interest box but for future creators, please put it down.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The love internist can't be with already made fandom's or frisk unless you want a bad time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don: This next O.C. is by someone who wants to be anonymous.**

Name: Nyra (no last name)

Hair: Nyra is a water neried so her hair is of water. **(Okay)**

Eyes: A light blue **(Neat)**

Gender: Female

Race: A water Neried (Monster) **(YES! ONE THAT IS NOT A HUMAN!)**

Soul: The regular monster soul. Magic is silver; purity. **(What I meant by magic was Blue magic, Green magic, Yellow magic, Red magic, Orange magic, Purple magic, Cyan magic, or Rainbow magic.**

LOVE: 2 **(HOW?!)**

EXP: 1 **(ARE THEY A KILLER?!**

ATK: 3 **(Good.)**

DEF: 1 **(They better be a good dodger. Take it from me. I've almost died on multiple occasions.) **

Background: Nyra lives in Waterfall and helps with supply water for those who need it. She was never really sure where she came from but has helped many people from the war as a healer. Because of this, humans were bound to get behind Monster lines and Nyra was forced to kill a human to protect the wounded. **(Were they were born in the underground? Were they sealed underground after the war?)**

Love Interest: N/A

Job: Works as a healer for the Underground.**(So they're a nurse basically.)**

**Over all good character. Just please, if it's a monster or Hybrid put 1 LOVE and 0 EXP.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don: Sorry for the hold up my creator has had a little period of slow business on the people reviewing.**

Name: Miranda Halden **Neato.**

Hair: Short and brown, with a few dyed purple streaks **Awesome**

Eyes: Hazelish green **Cool**

Gender: Female

Race: Human **She better watch out for The Royal guard.**

Soul: Black, FURY **Wow. Neato.**

LOVE: 2

EXP: She's killed one person but it was kinda justified... Idk what to put here :P **Depending on who it was, she may live.**

ATK: 1 base, 6-10 with the SOULkeeper depending on its form (explained in the Background section) **Wow. That's a lot of damage. **

DEF: 2

Background: My fanfic "Bury Their Ashes" has more details, (so spoiler warning if you end up wanting to read it, and yes it's where she received her EXP).

Simplified, Miranda's parents were incarcerated when she was fairly young and she's been in foster care since then. One day, after a reset genocide run, Gaster brought her to the Underground and then Bury Their Ashes happens. During the story she receives what's basically a shapeshifting Swiss Army Knife that she names the SOULkeeper. It can turn into basically anything she needs (other than food :P) and usually it's a shovel but she also keeps it as a scythe at times (hence the 10 ATK) **I knew a Gaster once. He was my father. He was killed.**

Love Interest: I mean I kinda ship her with Napstablook but she doesn't have any. **Would be nice to see Napstablook with someone**

Job: I mean... Mortician or no job… cause she buries dead monsters in the story... but she's like 14 **Nice job.**

**Over all Awesome. Just don't tell me lies.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don: Here we go again.**

Name: Charlie Saulnier

Hair: A short brownish/ blackish hair color **Cool**

Eyes: Light blue **Nice**

Gender: Male

Race: A human/Monster hybrid **Which is it mostly?**

Soul: Navy Blue, AUTISM **Cool**

LOVE: 0 **YOU MUST HAVE AT LEAST ONE LOVE!**

EXP: 0

ATK: 50

DEF: 100 **WOUH! THAT'S TO O.P.!**

Background: Charlie was born as a regular child until he fell down MT. Eboutt by accident. He was injured very badly during the fall. After being found by a certain yellow flower, The royal scientist repairs any damage. He also uses determination to help Charlie stay with them. This caused a mutation in Charlie, not only he learned magic, but he also had learned Judo from the surface. Charlie is generally a nice guy, helping everyone out where and when he can. But if you hurt anyone he is close to, you're going to get dunked. **What kind of magic?**

Love interest: Charlie has no love interest but he and Papyrus are the best of friends. **Great!**

Job: Protector of the monsters, working to be a train engineer. **Neato.**

**Over all good! Remember to have at least one LOVE.**

**Me: I'll tell him what happened to Gaster.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don: New one coming in hot.**

Name: Tornado (no last name) **Nice.**

Hair: Black, and mostly has a greenish dye. **Sounds familiar Cough, Cough, JACKSEPICEYE, Cough**

Gender: Female

Race: Monster, a large fish-like monster **Again, Sounds familiar Cough, Cough, UNDYNE, Cough. Are they related to Undyne?**

Soul: A white soul with a tint of green in the middle, Helpful **Cool.**

Love: at least 5

Exp: 24

ATK: 30

DEF: 20

Background: Born in Waterfall, Tornado likes spending her time around the rivers and waterfalls. As the name implies, she controls the wind, rain, and water. However, she hasn't learned to properly control the magic, as a result, several natural disasters occurred both in Snowdin and Waterfall. So far, she caused 5 monsters to die and 5 more getting seriously injured and were taken to Alphys' lab for some testing... (You can see where this is going) She is generally a nice monster, a bit clumsy, and a hard worker. **Where do you fight them?**

Love interest: Though she doesn't want to admit it, she has a crush on Aron. **Really? Aron? WHY?**

Job: She is seen either helping the royal guard or clearing any ice jams on the river in snowdin. (You know the one where the wolf throws ice into the water) **That's a kind soul.**

**Overall good job. Remember to put where you fight them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don: O.C. Ahoy mates.**

First one (they're married :P)

Name: Buddy Howler (unofficial title is Doggiest of Good Bois) **Cool**

Race: Dog monster **Are they related to any of the Royal guard dogs?**

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Clothes: Standard dog armor, but he wears a red collar. **Cool**

Hair: Doesn't have any hair, so to speak, but his fur is a brown and white husky pattern :3 **NICE!**

LOVE: 1

EXP: 0

ATK: 4

DF: 19

Backstory: Born in Snowdin and lived a fairly normal puphood. Married Bella when he was 22. Loves belly rubs uwu **Wow.**

Job: Part of the Canine Guard, but he's stationed in the part of Snowdin you don't ever get to see in the game. **Do you still fight him?**

Love interest: Well he's married to Bella so I hope he loves her xd **Okay.**

Second one:

Name: Bella Howler (unofficial title is the Floofy One)

Race: Also dog monster **Again,Related to any of the Royal Guard Dogs?**

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Clothes: Dog armor, but with a gray dress underneath **NICE.**

Hair: Gray Pomeranian fur (she's so fluffy uwu)

LOVE: 1

EXP: 0

ATK: 12

DF: 12

Backstory: Was born in Waterfall and moved to Snowdin after marrying Buddy. Her best friend after Buddy is the annoying dog and she masterminds a lot of what the annoying dog does to Papyrus. But don't let him find out xd **AWWW. That's cute**

Job: Same as Buddy **AWESOME.**

Love interest: Again, I hope she loves Buddy since they're married and all **IT SHALL BE!**

**These two are an adorable couple. Just tell me where you fight them, okay?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don: Here we go.**

Name: Arial (No last name) **Nice.**

Race: A small skeleton monster **Family?**

Gender: Female

Magic: orange and white bones, a few blasters. **Cool.**

Clothes: An Orange jacket, a pinkish shirt underneath, brown shorts and blue sneakers. **Nice**

LOVE: 1

EXP: 0

ATK: 6

DF:20

Backstory: No one knew where'd she came from but what they do know is that she was found in Snowdin Forest by Papyrus, who was on his patrol. Arial was taken under the skeletonś care and with time, got to know Papyrus and his older brother, Sans. Arial can be seen wandering Snowdin town or working at Grillbyś, much to Papyrus' dismay. She also had helped Papyrus on his puzzles and how to improve them. Youĺl encounter her near Snowdin town, but the fight never last long. **Why doesn't it? Do they get tired esaly?**

Job: Waitress at Grillbyś **Nice.**

Love interest: Arial likes Papyrus, as he does for her and She and Sans had started an alliance with each other. **Okay.**

**Cool character. To bad none are finding my "Help Wanted" Sign.**

**Me: I forgot to put a main character or Mini boss Section. Please put that down, okay?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don: Let us see what we got here.**

Name: Great Alfred II **Is there a Great alfred?**

Race: a large dog Monster **Awesome.**

Gender: Male.

Magic: Can summon two katanas, can use a bit of blue magic. **COOL**

Clothes: Dog armor, a blue shirt underneath **Nice.**

LOVE: 2

EXP: 10

ATK: 13

DEF: 15

Backstory: Great Alfred II is a respected monster in the Royal Guard. His father, Alfred I, had served in the war against humanity, had taught him many things. Great Alfred II can be seen patrolling both Waterfall of Snowdin and he takes his job VERY seriously. You will encounter him in the sentry post near the ice puzzle and he will put up one heck of a fight. You can spare him when he gets tired after fighting for a while. **New dog that doesn't have their weakness as peting**

Job: Second in command in the Royal Gaurd. **NICE**

Love interest: Most of his canine units, Papyrus, Undyne, and Asgore are his friends. **My creator ment who is their love.**

He is a mini-boss. **COOL.**

**To sum up, awesome character.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don: Here's a new one.**

Name: Ginger Wingren **Nice name.**

Race: Human and Barn owl **Weird but cool**

Gender: Female

SOUL: Scarlet(Red+Orange, or DETERMINATION+BRAVERY. For now, let's call this trait FORTITUDE) **Each soul has a special ability. What's theirs**

Skin: Fair **cool**

Eyes: Sky blue **Nice**

Hair: Tawny ginger brown; long and flowing, but generally unkempt. **Cool**

Clothes: Usually dons an orange short-sleeve with broad, white stripes around the middle, paired with darker brown shorts. Occasionally wears a dark teal cloak given to her by Snowdrake(has frayed, worn edges, as well as Snowdrake's feather sticking out from the top of the hood) Also owns a pink and blue sweater(identical to Frisk's) and a set of lightweight Temmie Armor stashed away in the messenger bag she carries. Her signature defensive weapon is a makeshift bow, made out of supplies from the dump, as well as the arrows that come with it. When in full battle attire,(cloak, armor and bow) she almost looks something like a certain ghostly archer owl ;) **Awesome and amazing**

LOVE: 5(has killed a number of other birds in the past; equivalent to a human killing other humans/monsters, but has not killed anyone in the Underground so far. The only exception is Toriel, and the accidental kill was overwritten by a SAVE.) **Woah! That's dark!**

EXP: 163 in total(120 attributing to her 5 LOVE with 43 to spare.) **Yieks. They 're Scary**

HP: 40

ATK: 18(base) 24(Tough Glove) 30(Makeshift Bow)

DEF: 10(base) 30(Temmie Armor)

Backstory: Born a Barn Owl on U.S. mainland, she fled home shortly after she'd fledged and ultimately found herself among the Tytonic Union of Pure Ones on the hidden island territory of the Owl Kingdoms. She accepted their request for her to join them, and trained under them for an additional year and a half; Nyra and Metal Beak see her as a combative prodigy and prime negotiator for foreign forces. One particular expedition to meet with a more advanced group of raptors lead her to Mt. Ebott; after the meeting was said and done, she heard some informal talk of the mountain and the rumors that monsters lived inside of it, and stumbled across the mountain during some leisurely flight. Upon discovering the chasm in the mountain, she attempted to fly down it to inspect the Golden Flowers growing underground, but through an adverse reaction with the Barrier and her vast amount of DETERMINATION, she was transformed into a human, and fell the rest of the way through. Her objective: to adapt to her new circumstances, escape the mountain cavern and find a way to become an owl again. **Nice.**

Job: Formerly a Pure One-in-training; classifies as a field agent, slipgizzle(spy) negotiator and squadron leader. Has been given the unofficial title of "General" for past accomplishments. **Cool**

Character: Tenacious, slick and witty by nature. Maintains a collected, professional aura on the outside, but is slowly growing more open and warmhearted towards the monsters of the Underground. Has generally unpopular opinions about things(e.g. snail pie sounds appetizing, Sans' jokes are hilarious, Jurassic Park III is the best movie in existence, etc.) Enjoys roasting her enemies. (both figuratively and literally) **They like snail pie? Cool.**

Love interest: Kludd(current love interest, but only if she can find a way to restore her old form) Snowdrake(potential alternative, not confirmed.) **Snowdrake is Ha-larious guy.**

**Overall good job.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don: Let's go on.**

Name: Lake Nowel **Nice.**

Hair: Black **Cool**

Eyes: Bright Green, large iris **AWESOME.**

Gender: Male

Race: Human **Cool.**

Soul: Light Blue **Please put the special power of the soul**

LV: 2

EXP:0

ATK: 5

DEF: 5

Background: Lake is watching. Always watching. He is mostly quiet, but will occasionally talk if needed. He deals with most people by waiting until they tire out. When the Monsters came to the surface Papyrus would not stop talking to him. Lake honestly thought the Skeletons skull was going to fly off with how much he talked and how loud he was. Occasionally he runs into Sans at Grillbys as well, since he liked the fries at Grillbys. He also may or may have not accidentally killed a guy. It was a total accident and was not setup at all. Totally not being sarcastic here. **Oh really?It wasn't a setup?( a rock version of Hopes and Dreams plays)**

Love Interest: Has a crush on Lucia Claire, apparently he finds her fascinating. **Who?**

Job: Highschooler **Okay? What's a highschooler?**

**Really good character. Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don: Ready. Let's go.**

Name: Dominic **Nice**

Race: Human **Col**

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Red, small iris **Are they related to Chara?**

Gender: Male

Soul: Blood red, Dominate **Cool**

LV: 12

EXP:25 **YIKES!**

ATK: 60

DEF: 60

Background: Dominic is a very dangerous human that is kept in the King's hidden dungeon under surveillance. When he fell into the underground, he began to kill random monsters. Thankfully he was stopped and brought to trial, where he was declared guilty and put in the dungeon. You can't really encounter him since the dungeon is hidden. However, there is a hidden Floor of the New Home Elevator. He will try to manipulate you to let him free. If you do let him free he will try to kill you. You can spare him by telling him what he's doing is wrong and he goes back into the cell. **Possessed by Chara?**

Love interest: Has none. **Cool**

Job: None. **Nice.**

He is a mini-boss. **COOL.**

**That's a good one there. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Don: Here's a new one.**

Name: Kiki Evans

Clothing: A golden t-shirt underneath a pair of faded denim overalls, along with white running shoes. **Nice**

Skin: Caucasian, with freckles on her face. **Cute.**

Hair: Medium-brown, usually done up in two small buns on either side of her head. **Cool**

Eyes: A pale gold, with an abnormally large iris. They have a natural glimmer to them. **Why though?**

Gender: Female **cool.**

Race: Human **Great**

Soul: Pale yellow - Purity. There's a lot of ways to describe this soul, but the shortest and simplest one is this: A Purity soul sees the world for what it is, and chooses to believe in the good of it instead of the evil. This soul is similar to Kindness and Determination in a way. **Neato.**

L.O.V.E: 1

E.X.P: 0

Attack: 2

Defense: 5

Backstory: In her timeline, Kiki fell into the underground as the result of pressure from the school bullies. Upon arriving in the Underground, she was nearly killed by Flowey's ploy, but barely escaped at the last moment. She traversed the Ruins, finding an alternate exit and leaving. She met the residents of Snowdin Town, and became good friends with everyone, even though many tried to take her SOUL at first. She chose not to attempt to return home, as her life on the surface had not been great anyway. **That's why I chose to stay, that and Asgore was too intimidating to fight.**

Love Interest: She's ten. She has no intention of thinking about that stuff yet. **Ok.**

Job: She's only ten, so she doesn't have one. **In the underground you can start a business with the right paperwork.**

**Overall good job. Keep them coming quick.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Don: Here we go. This one is kind of dark and not for the faint of heart.**

Name: Error!Chara **Error tale is an A.U..**

Race: Hybrid **Mostly what though?**

Gender:Female **Cool.**

Soul: ErRoR12648 **That's… interesting.**

Love:6666666 **THAT'S A LOT OF VIOLENCE!**

Attack:6666666 **WAY TO O.P.!**

Defense:1 **Wow.**

Bio: Error!Chara used to be a normal Frisk. Until the player decided to exploit her file. When Chara got wind of this, she decided to take over Frisk's soul. When the player started tampering with the files the more corrupted Chara became. Finally Charas file became fully corrupted, and soon her soul became an error. Her eyes looked like She was always crying. You can only find her when you are caught hacking. But only with a 1% chance of catching sight of her. ***Pulls out flail* Welp. I'm killing an A.U. character.**

Eyes: She has black all around her pupils, for the pupils themselves are red and orange.

Hair:Red and brown with errors floating around.

Shirt and pants: It switches between Charas and Frisks outfit, usually the clothes would look bloody due to all the monsters she killed in the AU. **Holy. May God have mercy on there soul.**

Powers: She has Knifes that act like sans bones, also has blue strings that attach themselves to you if your weak enough. Has Crying Gaster Blasters. **Like Error?**

Loves: She does not know love all she knows iS kIlL ***Yells to another room* SANS! WHERE ARE THE GASTER BLASTERS?**

.

**Good character. *Searching through a chest for a Gaster Blaster* Let's just make sure they don't kill anyone. Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Don: Here we go.**

Name: Jeremy Clarkson **Neat**

Race: Human **Cool**

Gender: Male **Nice**

Soul: a mixture of orange and red, SPEED! **Cool. Speed.**

LV:1 **What? Where's the E.X.P.?**

ATK:5

Def:5

Background: Jeremy Clarkson, otherwise known by Clark, has the desire for speed. He takes on any challenge heś given and powers through it. Unfortunately, he was also very reckless and a showoff. This caused him to have major accidents. One of these accidents had caused him to fall in the underground. **Wow. That's weird.**

Love interest: He and Undyne are friendly rivals. **Good that Undyne can have friends.**

**Over all good keep them coming.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Don: Here we go.**

Name: Echo **Cool**

Clothes: Grey jacket with a white X going down from her shoulders. Grey pants. Grey face mask that covers the mouth and nose. **Does she have a secret past where she can't show her face?**

Skin: yellow **Cool**

Hair: brown

Eyes: Red

Gender: Female

Race: Technically? A protector, kinda like Ink and Error (I'll get to what she's protecting later). Appearance-wise? Human.**Confused. Please explain.**

Soul: Red, but her soul is pretty useless since she doesn't use her emotions that much. Basically, she can feel emotions, she just doesn't usually. **No emotions? Wow.**

Magic: can summon any weapon of her choice. She usually uses a knife, though she does sometimes use a gun (don't ask). **Why? (Don = Thug Life)**

L.O.V.E.: Seven **Yikes**

E.X.P.: 134 **Danger: don't let out.**

ATK: 10

DEF: 10

Backstory: She came to life out of nowhere as the guardian of the null zone. The null zone is the space between worlds. She spends her time monitoring the worlds in case a threat to the null zone appears. She also collects souls. **Why though**

Job: Guardian of the null zone. Why? Because if the null zone is destroyed, universes will melt together into an amalgamation of a bunch of worlds. **That wouldn't be so bad. (Please comment on this).**

Love interest: while she doesn't usually feel anything, she HATES Ink and Error. Ink, because unlike her, he only protects the multiverse for his own benefits. Error, because...well, he's Error. **Please explain why.**

Does this OC sound OP? Deal with it. **(Megalovania plays)BE PREPARED TO GET DUNKED!**

**Over all good. Please don't make this canon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Don: Here we go.**

Name: Alylyce Livian

Clothes: Usually, for work, she wears a white doctor coat along with purple leggings. For more comfortable occasions though she wears a black hoodie or tee shirt, along with dark blue sweatpants. **Okay.**

Skin: Very pale, almost as though she's lost a lot of blood. **Okay. Is that a secret about them or reference?**

Hair: Purple, usually put into a low ponytail so it's out of her face. **Cool.**

Eyes: Her eyes are a striking blue, that almost seem to glow in the dark. **Okay. Weird.**

Gender: Female

Race: Wolf Manuella (A creature that's basically a human, but with the snout, ears, and tail of a mammal. They can also have wings, if they earn them by doing an entirely selfless deed. I'd call it hybrid worthy though.) **FINALLY! A TRUE HYBRID! **

Soul: Her soul actually used to be integrity (Dark blue, I believe.) But as she tethered on the edge of insanity, her soul eventually became hate (black, also fan-made). She hated that no one would take her concerns seriously. She hated what had happened to monsters. But most importantly, she hated herself for not doing something to protect her friends better. **Cool. I do that to when a genocide is played. I hate myself for not protecting my friends and family.**

LOVE: 14 **Yikes! How many people have they killed?**

EXP: 120 **I'm scared**

AT: 12

DF: 4

Backstory: Aly used to be a very kind person, and she wanted to be better, with goals to help people. She didn't have a very good home life. But you can probably already imagine what I mean by that. Yet she continued trying, failing and failing over and over as she couldn't do what everyone wanted. So as she drowned in everyone's expectations of her, she distanced herself from her friends, and from her brother. Slowly, going insane from all the isolation, and the pain she'd suffered from, she tethered to the edge of madness, eventually falling out the deep end. She'd always been interested in science, but now she was not using it for good. She preyed around, deciding who would be the best test subject for her next project. She claims that she "does what has to be done when no one else has the balls to do it." ,but even she knows that she's just lying to herself. **Does she need mental help? **

Job: Scientist **I used to be one.**

Love interest: Alexander Grayton is her ex-boyfriend. Though he stills loves the old her, and she still loves him, she doesn't want to be with him when she's so unstable. She broke off their relationship when she first realized she was going insane, insisting that he couldn't be with someone as unstable as her and that he deserved better. **Who? Is this Alexander guy another O.C.?**

Extra: She has a scar on her left eye. No one knows how it got there and why. She's around 32 years old. She has Schizophrenia. A quote she will say in the story I'll be writing is, revealing hints of how she feels about herself and the world she lives in, "It doesn't matter if you... regret, what you did. You still did it. And you can't change that. No matter how much you say you're sorry. No matter how many times you have your friend reset. You still did what you did. Don't try to deny it, and don't try to change it. the guilt will eat you up alive, whether or not you do something. If you go down fighting you'll just die exhausted." (No use of course, I'm not saying this is an appropriate outlook to have on the world, that's just how Aly is.) **Whoa. That's a deep quote.**


	20. readers

If you're a reader that has sent a character would you mind if I use them in the Dosk story? If you're a reader that hasn't sent a character please send one. It's been a slow week.


	21. Chapter 21

Name: Magnolia\"Maggy"

Clothes: shirt has a dull red and mint triangle pattern, and a dull yellow skirt over leggings **Nice.**

Skin:uhh...now I'm stuck. Just a Japanese child. **Did they move to America?**

Hair: Carmel brown, in a ponytail or cut short. **Cool.**

Eyes:Yellow? Green? Blue? No one knows. **What?**

Gender:Female

Race: human

Soul: uhh none see her it's actually a turquoise combination of KINDNESS and PERSEVERANCE and a tiny bit of BRAVERY **The huh?**

L.O.V.:3

EXP:20

Atk:7

Df:8

Backstory: well it's very complicated, here's a shortened version. She almost died falling into the underground, and than someone named "Soren"(more on him later) helps her out. She later meets Krispy and Kara who help her get a job at the G.P.P.A.A. Where she later dies thanks to an evil artifact. She than is just ded until she's forced to combine her soul with someone else. **What's the G.P.P.A.A.?**

Job: security worker at G.P.P.A.A. **Above.**

Love interest:none!

Extra: this used to be a weird "Maddi" pokemon OC who was a hybrid but I decided human is better. Also G.P.P.A.A. is based on FNaS(the one made in MS paint and sprites) Cameo, Camila and Seth will get things later. Also Seth is based on the infamous "Sonichu" character. ***Brain explodes trying to process this***

**This is the most confusing character ever. Please and Special powers to characters,okay?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Don: Let's go.**

Name: Sky

Clothes: Black sweater with a hot pink tank top, blue shorts and **What? Are you just annoying me?**

Hair: An orange-brown with red tips, blue streak in bangs **Nice.**

Eyes: Left eye glows red **Cool. Like Sans.**

Gender: Female

Race: Monster, Skeleton **More family?**

Soul: Monster soul **This is supposed to be magic if you're a monster**

L.O.V.E: 1

EXP: 15

Ak: 4

Df: 40

Backstory: *leaves it out cuz its too long ;w;* **Why not give me the basic run down?**

Love interest: Sans **Sans and Toriel is already a thing. *Megalovania plays* So STEP OFF!**

Job: [not decided] **You can apply for Don's Grill and Chill. We're always hiring **

Relationship: Single, straight

**Over all good. Please just put magic if you make a monster instead of soul.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Don: Here we go.**

Name: Bassiere Von Dohj III **Cool**

Gender: Female

Race: a Dog Monster

Clothes: Dog armor, a tank top underneath **Nice.**

Soul: Regular monster soul **Again. Put magic instead of soul.**

LV: 3

EXP: 7

ATK: 14

DF: 30

Backstory: Not much is known about her. What is known is that she is a ruthless royal guard and she has anger issues. Quite often than not, she is seen roaming Waterfall, Hotland, and, very rarely, New Home. You can encounter her only if you are in the SAME area that she is in. She WILL track you down, so you better run and go into a different area that she is not in. If she does catch you, that's it. It's game over. Just one hit and you're dead. **Yikes! Luckily I didn't run into her.**

Love interest: Has none cause of her temper. ***Puts on glasses* Does she need anger management class cause my schedule is open.**

Job: A member of the royal guard. **We need more royal guardsmen.**

**Over all good. Please make sure that if you make a monster put magic instead of Soul.**


	24. Sorry :

Readers! Please hear my words. if you send character upgrades AFTER I've done it, they WILL NOT be put on. Sorry :/


	25. Chapter 25

**Don: Let's do this.**

Name: Temly Temmie **Oh. A Temmie. I hope they're like Bob and talk normally.**

Clothes: A light blue sweater

Skin: Her fur is white **Aren't all Temmies fur white?**

Hair: A darker shade of gray than then Tem shop keeper. She has 2 highlights. 1 blue and 1 yellow

Eyes: Black

Gender: Female

Race: Temmie

Magic: She can summon carts, tem flakes, and the occasional umbrella **Thank you for listening.**

L.O.V.E.: 1

E.X.P.: 0

ATK: 5

DEF: 7

Backstory: Temly decieded to start her own business instead of co-owning her sister's Tem Shop. her store (called the Wandering Tem Shop) travels from place to place. Due some events she meet a greek god that accidentally telported to the underground instead of the underworld. A buch of shangangins happened ( including the annoying dog absorbing Zeus's lighting bolt) and the barrier is broken.( Yay!) **Wow! Is that a reference to a story you wrote?**

Job:Owner of the Wandering Tem Shop **Cool. Maybe if we meet we can combine forces, right?**

Love interest: The annoying dog **Cool. Also everyone knows that The Annoying Dog is Toby Fox. So for people who use the Annoying Dog please put Toby Fox.**

Extra: She has a pet squirrel that she saved from Undyne. **That's sweet.**

**Over all good character. Please send more everyone. They can be different characters, but after the writer does the character no more sending it.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Don: Let's get going. Sorry if I don't seem like I do in the other chapters. It's been a while.**

Name: Spencer **Nice name**

Clothes: A purple robe with a delta rune on it. Underneath is just a sliver sweater and blue jeans. **Delta Rune. Nice**

Skin: A flashy silver/white **Cool**

Eyes :A combo of black and blue **Great**

Gender: Male

Race: Monster, A large goat monster, he's a cousin to Asriel (In my world.) **Wow. Did you know Asriel is in a flower now?**

Magic: Mainely lightning and swords. **What about Thunder?**

LV: 1

EXP: 0

ATK: 50

DEF: 70

Backstory: Unlike most monsters that are born, Spencer was created and built at the ever so famous, Doncaster works as an experiment. He was built somewhere during the golden age of monsters before the war with monsters and humans. He used to be a kind soul, helping out others in need. That was until one day he had an accident that put him in danger of falling down. Thankfully he was saved by two humans, which were the Duke and Duchess of the Furness region. Then the war came, and he was hidden by the Duke to keep him safe. He was the only few monsters that survived and stayed outside of the barrier. As the years went by his soul hardened, making him arrogant and rude. Then one day, he heard that the barrier broke and went to see it. He saw monsters and a human coming back down the mountain to see the world. The moment he saw the human, he tried to attack. Let's just say... he felt a little blue when he tried. After that unfortunate encounter, he went inside the mountain and found Flowey there, and he brought him back up. Nowadays, you see him practising for races and helps out more often. **You… Attacked… Frisk…? *Megalovania starts to play*(Please respond to this)**

Job: He's the Duke and Duchesses' private monster. **What do you do?**

Love interest: Sadly he has none as of yet, his attitude didn't change that much. **Nice**

**This is a great character. Please send more if you have any. Please don't send the same character more than once.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Don: Here we go**

Name: Timothy **Nice**

Clothes: Mainly a grey shirt and black pants

Eyes: Dark grey/A blood red (This will be explained in the backstory) **Please be Neutral good.**

Gender: Male.

Status: Dead. **Wow**

Race: Whatever he is a monster or is unknown to this day. **What?**

Magic: Mainly invisible attacks.

L.V: 16

EXP: ******* **What does this mean?**

ATK: Can vary but it can be at 40 **You mean mainly?**

DEF: Same thing as the attack, it can vary. IT can top out at 70

Backstory: Timothy was a nice old person that lived in a nice area on the surface. Whenever he was a human or a monster is up for debate. What is known was that he was near a small branch line that ran to a bridge. One day, his boss came to him and said the line was closing down. Timothy loved the line and thought that his boss was a cruel person, considering his paycheck was often low. So that night, he took his engine with a small passenger train down the branch. But he let his inner demons show and plunged over the bridge, into the ravine below. Killing everybody on board. When the monsters got free, they moved into the area near the branch. Reports of a either or a man or a monster roaming the woods were put up. It is said that when an owl hoots a mist rolls in, bringing Timothy with it. He's demoic so be very careful. **Okay so if I meet this guy keep my holy water near. Got it.**

Job: Used to be an old train engineer **And now?**

Love interest: That is sadly unknown.

**Okay so now we have a demon in the mix. Please send more.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Don: I'm back everyone. Let's get back in the groove.**

Name: Leah Pyree **Cool.**

Clothes: Wears a green shirt with a brown skirt, but doesn't wear any shoes **Cool.**

Skin: Solid black fur

Eyes: Hazel

Race: Cat monster (not directly related to Burgerpants) **That's a relief. He's a pain in the butt.**

Gender: Female

Magic: Can turn her tail orange and blue in battle and swipes it at opponents. Also has a self-heal attack that she can use every few turns. **The tail thing seems familiar.**

LOVE: 1

EXP: 0

ATK: 8

DF: 15

Backstory: Born in Waterfall but grew a distaste for the wet climate and moved to the capital when she turned 18, hoping to find work as a comic artist. She found her work pretty popular and had just started making a real career out of it when Mettaton hit the scene. Sensing an opportunity, she approached the star and asked for permission to make a comic line starring him, which he naturally accepted. Much of her time is now devoted to said comic line but she still finds time to do more original work. She goes to the art meets So Sorry is found every year. **That's where I saw that before.**

Job: Comic artist **Cool.**

Love interest: None, currently, unless you consider her art a love interest. **Sure.**

**Give it up for Leah. This was a great one. Keep them coming.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Don: Here we go.**

Name: Sabishi Hato **Cool**

Clothes: Sabishi wears a purplish-blue T-shirt and tan shorts that go down to her knees. She has no fashion sense and doesn't care what people think. **Awesome. I'm the same way.**

Skin/hair/fur: She has sleek lilac fur with a white muzzle and a silver and white tail tip, and white stripes that go halfway around her eyes **What's with the muzzle**

Eyes: Emerald-green with a slitted pupil **Nice.**

Gender: Female

Race: Monster, anthropomorphic fox monster with a slender and lithe body and long legs, and the ability to walk on both two and four legs almost perfectly **Cool a lacinthrop.**

Soul/magic: She can mirror a monster's attacks on her turn, so they have to be careful about what they use, and when against a human she can summon ice spikes up from the ground. **Cool. She seems nice.**

L.O.V.E: 1

E.X.P: 0

Attack: 7

Defense: 11

Backstory: Sabishi is immensely terrified of large crowds in cramped spaces, and hated her childhood living in the Capital. Her family was good, thankfully. The second she was old enough, she moved to Waterfall, which was surprising considering she can summon ice, and her younger sister came with her. They live in an alone area up north now, hidden from most of the Underground. Sabishi still dislikes social interaction, but is getting better at it as she warms up to people and is helped by her sister, Kashi, who is extremely outgoing, extroverted and cheerful. She now has a few friends. She is encountered by the Statue Music Box because she likes its music, and attacks due to being startled, usually. She can be spared once calmed down and talked to. **Cool. She is close to Hotlands**

Job: She sells herbs, spices and berries in a small stall by Napstablook and Undyne's houses. Family business that has spread throughout most of the underground. **If you start selling fast food stuff, I'll freaking gut you like a fish.**

Love Interest: N/A, but she does have a close bond with her sister **Nice.**

I guess she's a miniboss **Cool.**

**Okay. This was a good one. If any of you step on my turf by starting a fast food place, I'll kill you.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Don: Here we go.**

Name: Caio the skeleton **Nice. Another .**

Clothes: Sans hoodie **Okay... what's happened to Sans.**

Skin: Skeletal **Cool**

Hair: Spiky dark-brown hair

Eyes: White, like Sans **Like all of us skeletons**

Gender: male

50% monster 50% hybrid **What?**

magic: blue sans magic **Are you a human fused with Sans?**

LOVE: 999

EXP: 999

Attack: 99

Defense: 2

backstory: he was born an orphan and had to survive in the streets. Then he met W.D. Gaster who did experiments on him and he got his cool human face and powers when gaster died he got depressed, he still is. **Okay. That's dark.**

job: secret head of the royal guard (don't tell anyone) **Your secret is good with me.**

love interest: Frisk ***Megalovania plays* Back off or get Dunked.**

**This is a good one as long as they are joking about the love interest. Please give more.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Don: Let's do this.**

Name: Silver

Clothes: She has a light violet t-shirt with a few white star designs on it, and is also wearing dark blue skinny jeans. These also have white stars, which are just along the ankle line. She's wearing black, fingerless gloves, which stop just below her elbows. She's also wearing a pair of black laced combat boots, with even more white star designs. There's a pair of white headphones sitting on her shoulders. **Nice. A music person.**

Skin: White. Like, snow white. There are grey scars that crisscross along her back, chest, legs, and face. Her arms are covered in stitching. **Yikes. Are you okay?**

Hair: Black in color, but faded to grey in a few areas. Pulled into a low ponytail which extends to the middle of her back. **Wow**

Eyes: The right eye is a bright green, while the other is missing. The pupil of her present eye is yet another white star. **Cool. Like Blueberry.**

Gender: Female

Race (Human, Monster, or Hybrid of the two): Hybrid. She has two black cat-like ears on her head, which blend into her hair. She also has a long tail, which is hard to miss with its distinctive purple-and-black leopard pattern. **Oh cool, a cat.**

Mostly Human or Monster (For Hybrid only): Human

Soul (Magic if Monster): Half perseverance and half patience. Her attacks are mostly ice-based, and her battle is made up of dodging ice sickles and snowballs. **Nice. I never would have expected that from someone from Waterfall**

L.O.V.E. ( Levels Of ViolEnce): 4 **At this point I'm not surprised.**

E.X.P. (EXperience Points): 11

Attack: 25

Defence: 15

Backstory: Silver doesn't know exactly where she came from. She only remembers waking up in a cave in Waterfall, presumably left there by someone. She has good instincts, and thinks more with her head than with her heart, which has lead to her killing more than a few monsters. She lives off of what she can get from the plants she's found. Though, she recently became a sentry for the Royal Guard, and hangs out around Sans often due to their similarities. She has a weird obsession with stars. **Nice. They're like that one kid in Waterfall.**

Job: Sentry, Royal Guard.

**All together, good job. Please send more and send a character to his Story "Hi there."Bye.**


	32. Chapter 32

Don: Let's get started

Name: Alexandria "Alex" Silva **Oh cool.**

Clothes: Gray long-sleeve button down polo with an "Integral Technologies" logo, black slacks, glasses **A what?**

Skin: Pale, freckled **Nice**

Hair: Dark brown, curly, long **Cool**

Eyes: Sapphire blue **Thats neat**

Gender: Lady-type person

Race: Human **okay.**

SOUL: Integrity **Awesome. I haven't seen anyone with integrity yet**

L.O.V.E.: 1

E.X.P.: 0

Attack: 42

Defense: 0

Job: Alex is the sole proprietor of Integral Technologies, an at-home technical support service that caters to monsters using human technology, like smartphones and laptops, for the first time. **Nice. Technology is very rare here.**

Backstory: Alex lives in Ebott Springs, the apartment complex that houses most of the monster population after the barrier came down and they escaped the Underground. Her friends live one apartment below hers; One tall skeleton who she gives cooking lessons to, one human child who doesn't talk much but will chat with her in sign language, and one nightmare weed who loiters on her balcony every morning to sunbathe and steal her breakfast. Her enemy is a lazy, punning, blue-hoodie wearing jerk who has only threatened to kill her once or twice. Her apartment is also haunted by some strange void ghost who speaks in hands, but he's a rather nice fellow. (And he's also maybe...just a bit attractive?...) He claims something about her SOUL allows him to escape the void, in part at least, and that she has the potential for magic. Alex is the main character of From the Mouth of an Injured Head, and her story is only just beginning. **Nice. This is a great… wait. Lazy, punning blue-hoodie… ARE YOU TALKING SMACK ABOUT MY BRO?!**

**Anyways, nice character. Also please respond to other stories. The author would like to hear your creative criticism. Just don't be that one guy that yells at the writer for something they have done not related to the stories. No one likes that guy.**


End file.
